Użytkownik:Amity.Gala/Brudnopis
'Planowane OC:' *'Chou' - specjalista, motyle, pochodzi z Linphei, wypuszcza w kierunku wroga mnóstwo świecących motyli, które go atakują, chłopak Somni ♥ jego imię jest japońskie i oznacza "motyl" *'Ji-Min' - specjalista, pochodzi z planety Hoggar, chłopak Alison ♥ Walczy kataną i shurikenami. Jest bardzo szybki i zwinny. pomyślałam, że Ji-Min mógłby być synem jakiegoś członka klanu podobnego do tego Shimada, wobec czego w przyszłości musiałby dokończyć dzieło ojca, który niebawem umarł. Ojciec wywierał na nim ogromną presję i za życia trenował z nim każdego dnia jemu się to nie podobało po śmierci ojca opuścił rodzinną planetę Hoggar, aby rozpocząć naukę w Czerwonej Fontannie *'Talia' - czarodziejka morskiej bryzy, pochodzi z odległej, podwodnej planety - Atlantis, gdzieś poza czasem i przestrzenią, z dala od zgiełku Magicznego Wymiaru, została ona zatopiona w wyniku wojny, mieszkańcy cudem ocaleli, lecz wbrew pozorom - nie przeszkadza im życie w odosobnieniu, mają bardzo rozwiniętą technologię (inspiracja Atlantydą) i nie chcą opuszczać swojego domu. Mało kto wie o istnieniu podwodnego królestwa, znacznie różni się ono od Andros, bowiem cała planeta jest przykryta wodną powłoką, co również znacznie utrudnia opuszczenie planety, ponadto, w odróżnieniu od planety Andros, na Atlantis nie ma syren, mieszkańcy planety to wyłącznie czarodzieje i czarodziejki. Co ciekawe, mieszkańcy Atlantis są w posiadaniu ogromnego złoża energii, magicznej energii, zwanej Sercem Atlantis, to z niego czerpią energię i siłę, dzięki czemu są znacznie potężniejsi i silniejsi od mieszkańców planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Serce Atlantis, a raczej jego moc pozwoliło mieszkańcom na rozwój technologii, pojazdy są znacznie szybsze, a na całej planecie jest szybki i w dodatku magiczny internet. Ze względu na to, że planeta została przed laty zatopiona i cały czas tkwi pod wodną barierą, jest obfita w liczne wodospady, jeziora, rzeki, strumienie i morza. Rodzice Talii są władcami planety, a ona następczynią tronu. Jest szalona i nieco porywcza. Uwielbia zawierać nowe przyjaźnie, lecz wcześniej wcale tak nie było - jako dziecko była wyjątkowo nieśmiała, nie chciała zawierać znajomości z rówieśnikami, przez co miała kłopoty z zawieraniem znajomości i do teraz zdarza się, że nie czuje się zbyt komfortowo w nowym otoczeniu. Często używa zdrobnień, uwielbia słodkie i urocze rzeczy, jest bardzo miła i uprzejma, a także łatwowierna, daje się wykorzystywa, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Jej emocje są bardzo skrajne - najpierw może skakać z radości, a po chwili zaszyć się w kącie i płakać. Jednak wszelkie chwile słabości nie trwają u niej zbyt długo. Jej ulubiony kwiat - grzybien, zaś kamień szlachetny - szafir. From the name of a town in South Australia, perhaps meaning "near water" in an Australian Aboriginal language. *adopt od Liścia thumb ---- Dixie - czarodziejka z planety Stalax. Jej ojciec - Orpheus, jest czarownikiem, wychowywał się na Solarii, a jego moce są związane z księżycem i astrologią, zaś jej matka - Nix, od zawsze mieszkała na Stalax, w związku z czym, dziewczyna została obdarzona zarówno mocami księżyca, jak i śniegu oraz lodu. Rozpoczęła naukę w Chmurnej Wieży tylko ze względu na ojca, który pragnął, aby jego córka w przyszłości obrała ścieżkę czarnej magii i stała się wyższą czarownicą. Po tym jak Bellatrix przeniosła się do Alfei, postanowiła posłuchać głosu swego serca i również podjąć się nauki w szkole dla czarodziejek. Od tamtej pory, wreszcie wie, czego tak naprawdę chce i dąży do osiągnięcia swoich celów. Jej pasjami są astrologia, literatura, historia magii oraz łyżwiarstwo figurowe. Jest bardzo przesądna, wierzy w horoskopy, nałogowo je czyta i aż do przesady wierzy, że to co w nich piszą jest prawdziwe. Uwielbia obserwować gwiazdy i nocować pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem. Na pierwszy rzut oka może wydawać się, że Dixie jest oziębła i tajemnicza, jednak wcale tak nie jest. Dixie jest bardzo towarzyską czarodziejką, stara się być uprzejma i miła dla wszystkich, z tego powodu była wyśmiewana przez inne czarownice, kiedy jeszcze uczęszczała do Chmurnej Wieży. Wstydzi się okazywania swoich uczuć oraz emocji, jest bardzo powściągliwa w tej kwestii. W towarzystwie przyjaciół jest szalona i wręcz zaraża pozytywną energią. Jej ulubiony kamień szlachetny to kamień księżycowy, zaś kwiat - przebiśnieg. Osobowość W nowym środowisku, Dixie jest nieśmiała i rzadko kiedy jako pierwsza przejmuje inicjatywę. Zazwyczaj na przerwach siedzi pod ścianą, nie lubi się wtrącać w nieswoje sprawy, albo tym bardziej przymuszać innych do kontaktów ze sobą. W szkolnej społeczności czuje się po prostu niepotrzebna. Jest ostrożna w dobieraniu przyjaciół i raczej sceptycznie podchodzi do nowo poznanych uczniów Alfei. Jest bardzo dobrze wychowana i ułożona. Ma bardzo bogaty zasób słownictwa, od najmłodszych lat była chwalona za mądre i piękne wypowiedzi, często raczy innych swoimi życiowymi mądrościami, czy też cytatami. W dodatku, jest bardzo inteligenta, często stosuje w swoich wypowiedziach różne naleciałości z języka łacińskiego, co świadczy o jej biegłej znajomości tego języka. Jest bardzo delikatna i nigdy nie byłaby w stanie skrzyzwdzić choćby muchy. Będąc wychowana przez swoją liberalną matkę, wielu ludzi ją do niej porównuje, zarówno z wyglądu, jak i charakteru. Oprócz tego, jest bardzo troskliwa i opiekuńcza. Można jej przypiąć łatkę pupilki nauczycieli. Jest lubiana wśród kadry pedagogicznej za wysokie stopnie osiągane w nauce oraz umiejętności powiązane z nauką i dobre zachowanie. Dixie jest istnym aniołem. Stara się świecić przykładem i zawsze wyciąga pomocą dłoń, nawet jeśli ktoś sobie na to nie zasłużył. Wierzy, że w każdej osobie tkwi choć odrobina dobra i druga szansa należy się każdemu, kto nawet nieświadomie zboczył z wyznaczonej mu ścieżki. Dixie jest introwertykiem, jest cicha i spokojna, nie lubi się wyróżniać, ani być w centrum zainteresowania. Zdecydowanie bardziej woli spędzać swój wolny czas w małych grupkach, wraz z czarodziejkami, które mogłaby nazwać mianem swoich przyjaciółek. Dixie jest bardzo uprzejmą osobą, jest życzliwa i przyjazna dla innych. Można stwierdzić, że jest uosobieniem dobra, przez co przypięto jej łatkę idealnej. Dixie jako osoba spokojna i opanowana nie lubi wdawać się w konflikty, jednak jeśli już do takich dochodzi, woli odgrywać rolę ofiary, niż napastnika, co fałszywie przedstawia ją w świetle popychadła. Dziewczyna mimo swojej nieśmiałości stara się rozwiązać wszelkie spory w pokojowy sposób. Jedną z wad Dixie to to, że nie jest pewna siebie i ma bardzo małe poczucie własnej wartości. Jak inni sądzą - zbyt krytycznie siebie ocenia. Wiele poświęciłaby dla dobra bliskich, jednak rzadko kiedy myśli o sobie. Ponadto, zawsze martwi się konsekwencjami swoich czynów, dlatego dokładnie zastanawia się nad tym co chce zrobić. Jest także pamiętliwa i sentymentalna. Każdy przedmiot, każde wydarzenie wywołuje duże znaczenie w jej psychice. Wierzy, że nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny i każdy, choć mały element jej życia będzie miał duże znaczenie w przyszłości. Zainteresowania 'Astrologia' 'Literatura' 'Historia magii' 'Łyżwiarstwo figurowe' Wygląd 'Codzienny' Dixie jest dość niską dziewczyną, jej wzrost wynosi około 155 centymetrów, jednak stara się optycznie powiększać swój wzrost, np. poprzez ubieranie spodni z wysokim stanem. Jej cera jest blada, jasna i nieskazitelna, o chłodnym odcieniu. Wargi dziewczyny są wąskie i delikatne, w kolorze jasnego różu, zazwyczaj ich nie maluje, ponieważ stawia na naturalność w swoim wyglądzie, ewentualnie od czasu do czasu postanawia się ozdobić je pomadką ochronną, bądź delikatnym błyszczykiem. Jej oczy są głębokie, nieco skośne, w kolorze lodowego błękitu. Brwi dziewczyny są dobrze wyregulowane i naturalnie czarne, zaś rzęsy ciemne i długie. Włosy Dixie są kruczoczarne i lekko postrzępione, sięgają jej do ud. Czoło dziewczyny jest przykryte rozdzieloną na dwie części grzywką. 'Transformacje' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|300pxStalax - planeta w Magicznym Wymiarze, na której panuje wieczna zima. Planeta obfita jest w góry, a głównymi atrakcjami są stoki narciarskie, będące ważnym źródłem zarobków, a także jednym z najpopularniejszych sposobów na spędzanie wolnego czasu. Na lasy planety została rzucona klątwa, którą Winx zdjęły w jednym z komiksów. Została ona rzucona przez starego czarodzieja jako zemsta za niszczenie fauny i flory planety, ów klątwa miała na celu odstraszenie wszystkich turystów i przybyszów z zewnątrz. Każdy, kto przyczyniał się do wycięcia lasu został zamieniany w potwora - Wocky, pół niedźwiedzia, pół małpę - i zaczynał terroryzować pobliskie tereny. Planeta Stalax pojawiła się jedynie w komiskie pt. "Stwór z gór" z jednego z magazynów Winx Club. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' Nix - matka Orpheus - ojciec 'Rodzeństwo' Dixie nie ma żadnego rodzeństwa, jest jedynaczką. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Eira 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' thumb|left|275pxBliźniaczką wróżką Dixie jest Rem - Pixie snów, księżyca i nocy. 'Selkie' Informacje *'Urodziny:' 21 grudnia *'Magiczny znak:' Tryton *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' Rem - Pixie snów, księżyca oraz nocy *'Selkie:' ~ *'Pupilki:' Puchacz śnieżny imieniem Borealis *'Ulubiona potrawa:' ~ *'Ulubiony kolor:' Lodowy błękit oraz biel *'Hobby:' Astrologia, literatura, historia magii, łyżwiarstwo figurowe. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals thumb|left|275px Ciekawostki *Postać została zaadoptowana od Czikority08 ♥ **Początkowo, czarodziejka miała na imię Tara. *Imię bliźniaczej wróżki Dixie jest nawiązaniem do piosenki R.E.M autorstwa Ariany Grande, która pochodzi z jej najnowszego albumu - Sweetener. Galeria Tara by Czikorita.png|Od Czik ♥ Tara transformacja by Czikorita.png|Od Czik ♥ Tara Enchantix by Czikorita.png|Od Czik ♥ Noctis od Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Dixie ID by A.G.jpg Dixie od Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Dixie transformation by A.G.jpg Przypisy ---- Cadi - czarodziejka pochodząca z planety Animorphia, obdarzona mocami iluzji. Tak jak wszyscy mieszkańcy tej planety, dziewczyna ma przypisane do siebie cechy konkretnego zwierzęcia, w które może również się przemienić. W przypadku Cadi, tym zwierzęciem jest kot. Czarodziejka jest sierotą, jej matka zginęła przy porodzie, a ojciec nie mógł pogodzić się ze stratą ukochanej i bał się, że nie będzie w stanie udźwignąć ciężaru, jakim jest samotne wychowanie dziecka; ogarnął go paniczny strach, zostawił nowonarodzone dziecko na łonie natury i wszelki słuch po nim zaginął. Cadi została znaleziona w dzikiej puszczy przez rdzenną mieszkankę planety, a mianowicie czarodziejkę, która mieszkała w usytuowanym na drzewie, skromnym domu i tak jak Cadi, miała do siebie przypisaną formę kota. Kobieta zaopiekowała się czarodziejką i starała się zastąpić jej matkę. Przekazywała jej swoją wiedzę i obdarzyła ją ogromną miłością. Dorastając w dziczy, wśród zwierząt, Cadi nabrała wielu zwierzęcych instynktów. Stosunkowo szybko nauczyła się korzystać ze swoich mocy, razem z towarzyszącym jej opiekunce stadem wilków wyruszała na liczne polowania. Od małego wykazywała się niemałymi pokładami energii. Uwielbiała płatać figle i stroić sobie żarty, co nadal sprawia jej niebywałą przyjemność. Miała również ogromny temperament, który został jej do dziś. Dzięki dość surowym warunkom, w jakich się wychowywała, i doświadczeniu, jakie zdobyła mieszkając na Animorphii, uodporniła się na wiele czynników zewnętrznych. W wieku piętnastu lat, okrutni kłusownicy wtargnęli na Animorphię, aby schwytać i zabić rzadko widywane na innych planetach zwierzęta, objęte ochroną na planecie Cadi. Pod jej nieobecność, ich ofiarą padła opiekunka czarodziejki, która stanęła z nimi do walki. Niestety, poległa w tej walce i odebrano jej życie. To wydarzenie odcisnęło ogromne piętno na sercu dziewczyny. Powstrzymywała się jednak od łez, nigdy nie lubiła okazywać swoich słabości. Postanowiła opuścić planetę i udać się do Magix, aby tam rozpocząć naukę w szkole dla czarodziejek, zwanej Alfeą. Obecnie, jej życie powoli się układa. Dobrze spisuje się w szkole i marzy, aby pewnego dnia zostać słynną czarodziejką. Jej ulubiony kamień szlachetny to szmaragd, zaś kwiat - krąpiel Chantriera. Osobowość - szybka, - zwinna, - silna fizycznie i psychicznie, zahartowana na bodźce zewnętrzne, - nie lubi okazywać swoich słabości, twarda, - przebiegła, - odrobinę szalona, uwielbia robić psikusy innym, wykorzystując przy tym swoje magiczne moce, co często irytuje innych, ale jej sprawia niemałą przyjemność i satysfakcję, - temperamentna i wybuchowa, łatwo się denerwuje, - zdolna do oszustwa, - podstępna, - podejrzliwa, - waleczna, - odważna, sprawia wrażenie osoby, która niczego się nie boi, - żądna przygód i nowych wyzwań, - zażarta w walce, - nieugięta, - ciągle stawia sobie wyżej poprzeczkę i dużo od siebie wymaga, chce być najlepsza we wszystkim co robi, a jednocześnie niewiele się przy tym napracować, - typ samotnika, - woli spędzać czas samotnie, niż w większych grupach, - introwertyk, - nie szuka przyjaciół na siłę, - buntowniczka, - tajemnicza, - zachowuje się jak kot; łasi się, pomrukuje, zdarza jej się skakać po stołach i miauczeć w trakcie rozmowy, - „Macie, bowiem wiedzieć, że są dwa sposoby walczenia, trzeba być lisem i lwem” - Nicollò Machiavelli Zainteresowania 'Walka' 'Survival' 'Iluzja' 'Psikusy' Wygląd 'Codzienny' 'Transformacje' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia Animorphia - 'planeta o bardzo bogatej florze i faunie, słynąca z rozległych dżungli i w większości dzikich mieszkańców. Jest tam tylko kilka cywilizowanych miast, większość planety jest niezabudowana i mieszkańcy żyją tam w wioskach mieszczących się na drzewach. Każda osoba posługująca się tam magią może zmienić się w przypisane od urodzenia dla nich zwierzę. Bardzo mało osób wysyłanych jest stamtąd na dalszą naukę, głównie ze względu na panujące tam tradycje. Animorphia wydaje się być dzikim i nieprzystępnym dla innych miejscem, lecz ma w sobie dużo ukrytego piękna, chronionego przez nieufnych mieszkańców. Miasta są dosyć standardowo rozwinięte i odstają dosyć mocno od dzikich części planety. Są zbudowane w gotyckim, bardzo ozdobnym stylu, a mieszkańcy miast uważają się zwykle za lepszych od "dzikusów". Z Animorphi pochodzi wiele świetnych czarodziejek posługujących się sztuką iluzji, jak i lecznictwa. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Twila 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Bliźniaczą wróżką Cadi jest Jolly - Pixie specjalizująca się w przepowiadaniu przyszłości i wróżeniu z kart. 'Selkie' Informacje *'Urodziny:' 22 listopada *'Magiczny znak:' Żywiołak *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' Jolly - Pixie specjalizująca się w przepowiadaniu przyszłości i wróżeniu z kart *'Selkie:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor: '''Zielony, pomarańczowy i żółty, a także inne, stonowane barwy, przywodzące na myśl jesienne liście opadające z drzew. *'Hobby:' Walka, survival, iluzja, a także psikusy. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals Ciekawostki *Planeta, z której pochodzi Cadi jest autorstwa Liścia. *Imię Cadi jest skróconą formą imienia Catrin, które z kolei jest walijską formą imienia Catherine, którego pierwsze trzy litery tworzą słowo ''cat, a to w przetłumaczeniu z języka angielskiego oznacza "kot". **Autorka postaci zdecydowała się na takie imię, ponieważ bardzo skojarzyło jej się z protagonistką filmu "Wredne dziewczyny" reżyserowanego przez Marka Watersa - Cady Heron. *Postać Cadi i jej charakter zostały zainspirowane postacią powyżej wspomnianej Cady Heron oraz Catry, pochodzącej z serialu animowanego "She-Ra i księżniczki mocy", opartego na motywach kultowego w latach osiemdziesiątych serialu o tej samej bohaterce. * Galeria Przypisy ---- 'Układ strony do skopiowania' Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd 'Codzienny' 'Transformacje' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' 'Selkie' Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Selkie:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals Ciekawostki Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Amity.Gala